metalfieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Keel
Biography: KEEL first exploded onto the scene when “The Right To Rock,” their major label debut produced by Gene Simmons, became the fastest-selling debut album in A&M Records’ history. Frontiers Records will commemorate the 25th anniversary of this historic release with “The Right To Rock: 25th Anniversary Edition” simultaneously with “Streets Of Rock & Roll” – this digitally remastered deluxe package will feature a new version of the classic title track and other bonus material. For this recording, KEEL invited their fans to participate via the internet – KEELaholics could download a guide track, sing along with the chorus, and send in an MP3 to be blended with the all-star chorus of the song which also features Paul Shortino (Rough Cutt, Quiet Riot), Lez Warner (The Cult), Ron Mancuso (Beggars & Thieves) and other members of the Las Vegas rock scene (even Graham Russell from Air Supply joined in)! KEEL has sold over 2 million albums, garnering a reputation as one of the genre’s most entertaining live acts by touring with/opening for Bon Jovi, Van Halen, Aerosmith, Motley Crue, and many more. They were unanimously hailed as 1985’s “Best New Band” in publications such as Circus, Metal Edge, and Hit Parader, and released three charting albums which spawned radio & MTV hits such as “Because The Night,” “Tears Of Fire,” “Somebody’s Waiting,” and of course “The Right To Rock.” In 2009 KEEL returned stronger than ever with festival appearances across the U.S. such as Rocklahoma, the M3 Festival, the South Texas Rock Festival, and the MidWest RockFest in addition to sold-out headline shows in Hollywood and Phoenix. The excitement and energy of these shows and the fans’ response fueled the creative fires that spawned “Streets Of Rock & Roll” and led to the band’s union with Frontiers Records. The new album was produced by Pat Regan who has worked with KISS, Deep Purple, Warrant, and many others, and features guest background vocals by Jaime St. James (Black N Blue, Warrant) and Paul Shortino, who produced and recorded Ron’s lead vocal tracks. Commercial hard rock fans and the media have embraced “Streets Of Rock & Roll,” and the band has backed it up with shows in Europe and the U.S., including an appearance at the 2010 Stockholm Rock Out Festival and opening slots in the U.S. with Cinderella and Queensryche. ---- Line Up: Ron Keel - vocals Brian Jay - guitars Marc Ferrari - guitars Dwain Miller - drums Geno Arce - bass ---- Discography: Lay down the Law (1984) The Right to Rock (1985) The Final Frontier (1986) Keel (1987) Larger than Live (1989) Keel VI: Back in Action (1998) Streets of Rock & Roll (2010) ---- Website: http://www.keelband.com/ ---- Keel bandfoto.jpg Keel - same.jpg Keel - Keel IV Back in Action.jpg Keel - Larger than Live.jpg Keel - Lay Down the Law.jpg Keel - The final frontier.jpg Keel - The right to rock.jpg Keel - Streets of Rock'n Roll.jpg ---- ''Videos: '' Keel - Because the Night (video) Keel - Dreams are not Enough (video) Keel - Tears of Fire (video) Keel - The Right to Rock (video) Category:Bands